Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style
by Tiychan
Summary: Based on the SNL Celebrity Jeopardy: Chapter 10 everyone decides to go out and have some fun. So they go to a park, where they have a great time :) but with a little fighting. (Hiei and Vegeta just can't seem to get along) PLZ R
1. Can we just play the game

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
Ok this is based on the SNL Celebrity Jeopardy. If you've seen it then you know how funny it is. Every chapter or so will have new contestants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Iun-Yasha: Hi and Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. Before we begging I must ask all contestants to please re-frame from biting the crowd...*Looks at Goku*   
  
Goku: I was hungry *Looks down*  
  
Iun-Yasha: Just don't do it again Goku.  
  
Hiei: can we just start this thing.   
  
Iun-Yasha: yeah yeah yeah don't push me shorty.  
  
Hiei: what did you just call me?  
  
Iun-yasha: you know what I called you.  
  
Yu-gi: Come on guys stop fighting and be friends. *Smiles*  
  
Hiei: why don't you shut the hell up little boy and go have on of your group orgies we all know you like to have.  
  
Yu-gi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Goku: Man I could use some food right now. My stomach is rumbling *Rubs Stomach*  
  
Iun-Yasha: Great now we've run out of time. *Glares* Maybe we could actually play the game next round.  
  
Hiei: I should kill you right now, that way there won't be a next round.  
  
Iun-Yasha: That's it I'm taking a break..*Leaves the sage*  
  
Goku: Hey Buu *calls out to Buu who's in the crowd* can I have some of your candy?  
  
Buu: No Buu's candy you know have...*Holds candy close to him*  
  
Hiei: what is that thing?...*Shivers at the site of Buu*  
  
Buu: Buu nice.  
  
Goku: Man if nones gonna play, then I'm leaving to get some food.  
  
Hiei: Fine let's all go and get something to eat.  
  
*They all leave and goto the red lobster*  
  
Iun-Yasha: ok guys I'm ready for round 2...*Looks and sees that nones there* where the hell did everyone go* Damm them.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was just the intro, next time there will be a game to play!!! 


	2. You wanna a pickle?

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
  
  
Well here's Chapter 2 I hope you like. Maybe Hiei won't kill anyone!!. I   
  
realize that I spelt Inu-yasha wrong. I'm so Stupid.  
  
Hiei:I don't want to think about the painful exspericene. It was mare painful   
  
then getting my Jagan..*mumbles and walks off*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha-once again welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy. I'm your host Inu-yasha.   
  
Last time we couldn't even get to the game cuz of all the interuptions. So   
  
let's just start this bitch and get this nightmare over with.  
  
Hiei: Standing next to these baka's is my living hell.  
  
Inu-yasha: ok since none of you seem to want to even play this game. I'm   
  
goning to pick a category for you. *Inu-Yasha about to scream* Hiei why don't   
  
you go first.   
  
Hiei: You tried to make me go frist last time. I'm not doing it again. Pick   
  
someone else...*Crosses arms*  
  
Goku: I'll go, I'll go..*Waves arms in the air and jumps up and down* pick   
  
me.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yu-gi why don't you go then...*avoiding Goku*  
  
Yu-gi: But I think Goku...  
  
Inu-yasha: just go god dammit...*Snaps a Yu-gi*  
  
Yu-gi: *laughs nervously* ok I'll take sounds for 600 please.  
  
Inu-yasha: Finally *rolls eyes* What is a sound a cat makes?  
  
Goku:what is a dog  
  
Inu-yasha: no and next time buzz in first.  
  
Goku: oh ok.  
  
Hiei: *buzzes in* what is meow, meow...*Hiei whispers*  
  
Inu-yasha: I'm sorry I didn't hear you can you repeat that...*Smirks*  
  
Hiei: err...WHAT IS MEOW MEOW...*Hiei yells out, then crowd bursts out in   
  
laughter*  
  
Inu-yasha: correct for 600 pts...it's you turn Hiei pick a category.  
  
Hiei: I'll take who's gonna die first, for you are...*says coldly*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *sweatdrop* that's not a category so I guess I'll just pick for   
  
you.   
  
Hiei:...  
  
Inu-Yasha: god I hate my job.  
  
Goku: *goes up to Inu-yasha* do you want a pickle Inu-yasha?  
  
Inu-yasha: what the hell, fuck no. get back to your place.  
  
Goku: Just asking...*Smiles* oh Hiei do you want a pickle?  
  
Hiei: sure Goku I would love one.  
  
Goku: here you go..*Hands Hiei a pickle*  
  
Hiei: thanks now I can *stuffs it down Goku's throat* maybe now you will shut   
  
up.  
  
Goku:*chokes*   
  
Chi Chi: I'll save you Goku honey...*runs over and puts her arms around   
  
Goku.*  
  
Goku: *coughs up the pickle* thanks Chi Chi, man did I need that.  
  
Hiei: And I thought he was gonna die.  
  
Chi Chi: you stay away from my Goku, you hear me...*Take out her frying pan*   
  
he doesn't need little guys like you picking on him.  
  
Hiei: I would shut up if I were you.  
  
Inu-yasha: And once again we have gotten off track. Chi Chi go back to you   
  
sit. I will not have my show be ruined cuz of a stupid pickle.  
  
Chi Chi: fine..*puts her frying pan away and sits down, glaring at Hiei*  
  
Inu-yasha: let's just go to Double...no Fianl Jeopardy. And the question is   
  
what is your name. All you have to do is right your name...  
  
*Jeopardy music comes on and lights go down as they write.*  
  
Inu-yasha: you all shouldn't be writing so much. It doesn't take a but a few   
  
seconds.  
  
*lights go up*  
  
Inu-yasha: let's start with Yu-gi. His Answer was...Cheese, and he wagered   
  
Man...Cheese Man. You are offically stupid.  
  
Yu-gi:*tear* Well that's the name I wanna be called.  
  
Inu-Yasha: ok what did you write.  
  
Hiei: wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I would that's why I'm asking you. Hiei wrote Inu-yasha mom, and   
  
wagered, is good in bed.  
  
Hiei: *Laughs*   
  
Inu-Yasha: very nice Hiei, very nice.  
  
Hiei:I know that's what your mother was saying last night.  
  
Inu-yasha: moving on, Goku what did you write, I doubt it's the right answer.   
  
He wrote, Do you and wagered Want a Pickle. Goku.  
  
Goku: I love Pickles.  
  
Hiei: I hope your not using the pickle for what you really want..*Snickers*  
  
Goku: what's that's suppose to mean.  
  
Hiei: If your to dumb to know then why should I tell you?  
  
Goku: uhhh penis?...*Says in a confused way*  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes* oh forget it.  
  
Inu-yasha: I have to take a gun to my head. I'll see you all next time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. During the Break

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
  
  
Hehe now this during the break, I really didn't know what to write. If you   
  
have any ideas or characters you would like to see on the show, then please   
  
tell me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha:Break time finally *Sits down in his chair with the star on it, as   
  
a make-up artist powers his nose* A little on the forehead...*Looks at self   
  
in the mirror* god I'm beautiful...*He winks at himself* I'd take you out   
  
anytime.  
  
Hiei: *Stands in the coner*  
  
Goku: Man this food is great..*eats most of the food for the guest* I wish   
  
Chi Chi would cook like this.  
  
Chi Chi: Goku I heard that..*Hits him over the head with her frying pan*  
  
Goku: *falls to the floor*  
  
Vegeta:*Standing next to Hiei* Your lucky you don't have to live with that.   
  
*He says out loud and looks at Goku*  
  
Hiei: hm...*Hiei looks at Vegeta* who the hell are you?  
  
Vegeta: I don't have to tell you.  
  
Hiei: well I don't have to tell you..*They both cross their arms*  
  
Yu-gi: *Goes up to Vegeta and Hiei* Hi Guys!!! I have some new dueling cards,   
  
do you want to see them.  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
Hiei: No who do I look like Goku. *Glares*   
  
Yu-gi: No but you look like vegeta..*Sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei & Vegeta: What did you just say? I outha...stop copying me.   
  
*Hiei and Vegeta begin to fight. Hiei punches Vegeta in the stomach*  
  
Hiei: you son of Bitch, you took my look..*Grabs him by the neck*  
  
Vegeta: How dare you say that I had this look way before you..*Kick Hiei in a   
  
not so good place*  
  
Hiei: oh shit...*Hiei let's go of Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta:*Smirks* that will be the last time you ever put your hands on   
  
me...*walks away*  
  
Hiei: *sits down and takes a deep breath* I hope I'll be able to have kids on   
  
day.  
  
Inu-yasha: *falls sleep in his chair, it appears someone put a sleeping pill   
  
in his drink*  
  
Yu-gi: *Starts putting make-up on Inu-yasha* I'm gonna make you look so   
  
pretty...*Grins and puts the sleeping pills in his pocket*  
  
Hiei: It seems that the little guy has a evil side *Hiei says still trying to   
  
recover from Vegeta's low blow*  
  
Yu-gi: It's a talent, I like making people pretty. I hate to see someone let   
  
their good looks go to waste..*Put lipstick, eye shawdow, and blush on   
  
Inu-yasha*  
  
Hiei: wow you actually enjoy putting make-up on people. Reminded me never to   
  
ask you for a drink or anything.  
  
Inu-yasha: *starts to wake up* time for the show..*He mumbles*]  
  
*They all run before he gets a chance to look at himself*  
  
Inu-yasha: looks in the mirror on last time* WHAT THE HELL?..*He freaks out*   
  
who ever did this will pay. *looks around and sees that once again none's   
  
there* oh this is just great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter was kinda short I know! 


	4. Inuyasha goes insane

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
  
  
Didn't think Yu-gi would do something like that now did you?. I thought it   
  
was pretty funny. Well it seems that Hiei and Vegeta are much alike to ever   
  
get along. I've noticed that I start and end with Inu-Yasha huh weird, but he   
  
is the host of the show.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Lights go up and the music comes on. Inu-yasha comes up wiping most of the   
  
make-up but the lip-stick wouldn't come off*  
  
Inu-Yasha:I hope the person who did this burns in hell...*He says not knowing   
  
they were on the air* oh..err Welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I swear this   
  
show will never end. Well it's time to get some new contestants now. Thank   
  
god. *Smiles*  
  
Goku: aww I don't wanna go I like it here...*wearing a "I eat Glue" shirt*  
  
Hiei: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Inu-yasha: yeah well I'm sick of you Goku. So are new contestant's are...   
  
Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: oh shit. *a little shocked*  
  
Inu-yasha: would you let me finish.  
  
Vegeta: Why are you making me a contestant? *says coldly* You could never   
  
find anyone as smart as me to go up against me so why bother.  
  
Hiei:I think someone is a little full of himself..*Smirks*  
  
Vegeta: I should kill you know.  
  
Hiei: hn like you could ever be fast enough to even catch me.  
  
Vegeta: I might not be as fast as you, but I sure am smarter then you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Grr I haven't even announced the last new contestant and two are   
  
already fight.  
  
Hiei: well it appears that you and I will be facing. I'll try not to kick   
  
your ass to much. *Laughs* I just might enjoy being on this show now.  
  
Vegeta: Don't enjoy it to much because once the show starts I'll be the one   
  
kicking some ass.  
  
Inu-Yasha: you would think being in therapy for four years would help me in   
  
horrid time like this.  
  
*Slams head against the wall* why me?  
  
*Hiei and Vegeta continue to fight over who's gonna kick the most ass in the   
  
next round. Inu-yasha still has yet to announce the final contestant. Goku   
  
refuese to leave his podium*  
  
Goku: You will have to cut off my hand before you will ever get me to   
  
leave..*handcuffs himself to the podium* Now I'll have to stay here.  
  
Chi Chi: *With great fury in her face goes over to Goku* Your so embarrassing   
  
I hope you know that. I can't believe you would do something so dumb.  
  
Goku: But Chi Chi I like it here, everyone so nice. Plus free food.  
  
*While Chi Chi tries to pull Goku free from the handchuffs. Hiei and Vegeta   
  
shake hands*  
  
Hiei: Then is settled winner of the next round is titled the sexiest man   
  
alive.   
  
Vegeta: And the loser has to wear a dress and wig. While mowing the other   
  
persons lawn. *He grins*  
  
Vegeta and Hiei: hahaha I know I'm gonna win *Glares*  
  
Inu-yasha: Excuse me make some reservations to the Insane Asylum   
  
inn. *Walks off* This show is joke why do I even come here day after day.  
  
Random person: Because you nothing better to do with your life.  
  
*And so once again Inu-yasha is left a broken man. Will they ever start   
  
playing the game and?, and Who is the Final contestant?. The lights go down,   
  
as Hiei and Vegeta smrik. Chi Chi is still trying to free Goku.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo Hoo! I'm fast when it comes to writing this, now if only I could be like   
  
this with my other stories. 


	5. Final contestant

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
Ready to find out who the new next contestant is?...well your about to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha: Welcome to this weeks celebrity Jeopardy! Since Goku refused to uncuff himslef to the podium, we just gave it to him!. In hopes that he will leave.  
  
Goku: *Sits in the crowd with the podium next to him, eating a hotdog* YAY!  
  
Inu-yasha: Ok and our 3rd and final contestant for this round is....Maximillion Pegasus!!! ((Or as I like to call him Peggy))  
  
Peggy: *Comes out like his God holding a glass of his "Juice"* Let the games begin now I have arrived.  
  
Hiei: *Cough* Loser *Cough*  
  
Vegeta: Him you choose him as a contestant. The mans more gay then a faerie.  
  
Peggy: I am not, I'll have you know I was in love with the most beautiful woman.  
  
Hiei: oh you mean one of your blow up dolls..*Grins*  
  
Inu-yasha: Let's just start the game ok? and the categories are:  
  
1) Things that are sharp  
  
2) laissez faire  
  
3) The civil War  
  
4) Things you shouldn't put in your mouth  
  
and Finally  
  
5) Letters of the Alphabet   
  
Let's have Hiei start since he was the winner of the last show.  
  
Peggy: Before we start I have a question on one of your categories. *Starting to get drunk off of his "Juice"* Why does it say Let's have a affair? *Hitcups*  
  
Hiei: That's Laissez faire, not let's have a affair. What a jackass.  
  
Peggy: I don't wanna have a affair with you little man. *Almost passes out*  
  
Hiei: *Glares*  
  
Inu-yasha: Hiei just go!  
  
Hiei:Fine I'll take the civil war for 400 *Has no idea what the civil war was*  
  
Inu-yasha: what was General Jackson's nickname?  
  
((Ok I don't remember much of the civil war, but I'm sure neither does a lot of people))  
  
Vegeta: *Buzzes in* what is "stone wall" Jackson .  
  
Inu-yasha: Correct for 400 pts, Vegeta it's your turn.  
  
Vegeta: I'll take Things you shouldn't put in your mouth for 600..*Thinking "I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win"*  
  
Inu-yasha: To move this game along just tell me on thing you can't put in your mouth?  
  
Hiei: *Buzzes in* Inu-yasha...I mean a bottle of bleach, but I would like to make a certain someone drink it...*Glances at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: I could take you down right now.  
  
Hiei: You wanna go bitch? To hell with this game I'll kick your ass right here, right now.  
  
Vegeta: ok but I was thinking next Saturday, that's my day off.  
  
Hiei: *shakes head* nah Saturday is the day I go to the spa, how about friday?  
  
Vegeta: what the hell are we doing let's just fight now!   
  
*The stage turns into a battle area*  
  
Peggy: *Starts screaming like a girl* Theirs a ant on me get it off, get it off..*Runs around then hits the wall*  
  
Inu-yasha: *gives up, he would actually rather watch Hiei and Vegeta fight*  
  
Goku: Woo Hoo! a fight *now eating popcorn*  
  
Buu:Buu like fight, Buu hungry *Turns Tea into candy*  
  
Yu-gi: Buu you just turned on of my friends into candy *Shocked*  
  
Buu: Tea taste good!  
  
Yu-gi: *cries* oh my God you killed Tea.  
  
ChiChi: You bastard *She yells out*  
  
*Hiei and Vegeta both stand on oppsite sides from each other in the battle area. The crowd goes wild. One girl throws her underwear at Hiei, and blushes at him*  
  
Hiei: That's so gross *Shivers*  
  
Girl: I love you Hiei! *She faints at the site of him*  
  
Hiei: I hate fan girls.  
  
Vegeta: Who care let's just fight.  
  
Hiei: Your just jealous *Smirks*  
  
Vegeta: Am Not  
  
Hiei: are to  
  
Vegeta: Am not  
  
Hiei are to.  
  
*And so they Continue to fight about who as more fan girls chasing after them. Hiei didn't care about fan girls, but he knew he had more*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter will be the fight between Hiei and Vegeta. I just didn't feel like writing it. 


	6. Goku what the hell?

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
In this chapter there will be a new host, but only for this chapter, you won't believe who. And yes they will play around of Jeopardy (for once).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hiei and vegeta begin to fight*  
  
Hiei: *bitch slaps Vegeta* your like a weak little school girl *Laughs*  
  
Vegeta: Shut-up *Kicks Hiei in the head* Now your even more brain dead.  
  
Goku: Go Vegeta! Go Vegeta...*Yells out, as Sean Connery sits next to him*  
  
S.C (Sean Connery): Aye I see you have start some sort of battle.  
  
Goku: Yeah isn't it great! *Goku does the wave*  
  
S.C: I wouldn't mind being host of this fine show *Starts to ponder*  
  
*Vegeta and Hiei are Still fighting. Vegeta has Hiei in a head lock. Hiei elbows Vegeta in the Stomache*  
  
Vegeta: *Coughs up blood* You'll pay for that.  
  
Inu-yasha: Ahh this is the life, watching to people kick the crap out of each other.   
  
Hiei: We shouldn't be fighting like this, not when were suppose to be playing a game. Think of the children. *Stops fighting*  
  
Vegeta: Huh? what children? were not playing for kids...*confused*  
  
Hiei: What? *Smacks self* bad evil good side. *Hits Vegeta*  
  
S.C: Alright now little boys. I will not have you fighting on my show. *Gets between them*  
  
Vegeta: Your show?  
  
Hiei: Who is this old man?  
  
S.C: Aye My show, it appears your old host decided to take a little vacation.  
  
*There was a sign on Inu-yasha podium. It says:  
  
Gone to Hawaii be back whenever I feel like it  
  
  
  
I hate you all,  
  
Inu-yasha *  
  
Peggy: well then I think the man has a point we should be back to the game you know..*So drunk he falls on his ass*  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes* Fine, but I was rather enjoying beating the shit out of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: What? I think not, I was the one kicking ass. *Glares*  
  
*They all go back to their podiums. Hiei and Vegeta plan to ally together to take down Peggy*  
  
S.C: Welcome to...  
  
Goku: *Pushes Sean Connery into a wall. Goku was wearing a suit and his hair gelled back* Celebrity Jeopardy! I'm your host for his evening Goku!  
  
ChiChi: Yay Goku! Honey you show them who's the better host. *Waves her arms*  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot you fool what the hell do you think your doing. Your to stupid to play the game, what makes you think you can host the damm show.  
  
Goku: You know what I'm tired of you always putting me down. It hurts me greatly to know that my best friend doesn't even like me.   
  
Krillin: I thought I was your best friend?  
  
Goku: ahh yeah of course you are *Sweatdrop*  
  
Vegeta: Whatever, I'll take Letters of the alphabet for 600.  
  
Goku: This letter is the number 6.  
  
Peggy: what is 5 I'll take...  
  
Goku: Sorry but that's wrong.  
  
Peggy: I am never wrong.  
  
Goku: well then I guess your right. 600 pts for Pegasus!  
  
Hiei: That's not fair that whole question was wrong! *begins to get angry*  
  
Vegeta: Shorty has a point, sorry.  
  
Hiei: none taking.  
  
Vegeta: Six is not a letter.  
  
Goku: This is my show and I can do what ever I want. *Sticks his Tongue out*  
  
Peggy: It's my turn, I'll take object for 10,000. *Has one of guards bring him more of his "Juice"*  
  
Hiei: That's not even a catrgory!  
  
Goku: Ok what is this *Holds out a apple*  
  
Vegeta: *buzzes in* what is a apple.  
  
Goku: wrong!  
  
Peggy: what is a Banana.  
  
Goku: Correct again.  
  
Hiei and Vegeta: What the fuck is going on?  
  
Goku: It's time for Final Jeopardy cuz I wanna go home and take a nap. And the question is What is my favorite food?  
  
*Jeopardy music comes on, and lights go down*  
  
Goku: Ok are we all ready? great!  
  
*Lights go back up*  
  
Goku: So Hiei what did you put?   
  
Hiei: Why don't you take a look.  
  
Goku: Hiei put Rice, sorry Hiei but that is wrong.  
  
*Crowd let's out a sigh*  
  
Hiei: well how do you expect me to know your favorite food, I barely know you.  
  
Goku: *Shurgs* Vegeta why don't you tell me what you have.  
  
Vegeta: ...  
  
Goku: Vegeta put I will kill you, you son of a bitch. Just wait unil the show is over and your dead *Reads what Vegeta put* I'm sorry Vegeta but that wrong. And it's not even a food.  
  
Vegeta: I know *He says harshly*  
  
Goku: Finally Pegasus, show the people what you put down.  
  
Peggy: I put good pizza and fine wine. *Passes out*  
  
Goku: And it seems we have a new winner Pegasus!!! come back next week bye!  
  
Hiei and Vegeta: *Plan on killing Goku*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. InuYasha returns

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
This fanfic is very messed up and can be random a lot, but that's what makes it funny. They hardly ever play the game cuz someone's always doing something stupid or fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Goku had dancing around wearing his game show host suit all morning. He loved being host, and Hiei and Vegeta are really getting pissed off.*  
  
Goku: Hey guys ready for today's big game? *Goku drinks some coffee*  
  
Vegeta: I don't think I will ever be ready for your jackass ways   
  
Hiei: Why are you wearing that? *Looks a Goku*  
  
Goku: It makes me feel smart and free as a bird Weeeeee!  
  
Hiei: Man this guys more high then Kurama *Laughs*  
  
Kurama: Well it appears that I will be the next contestant! *Glares at Hiei for making such a rude comment about him*  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* umm sorry about that Kurama.  
  
Vegeta: What? you? isn't there a limit on how high someone's I.Q is?  
  
Goku: I asked Kurama to be on the show! *Gives a stupid grin*  
  
Kurama: Good luck gentlemen, I'll be seeing you shortly! *Kurama knew they didn't stand a chance*  
  
Hiei: He can't be on the show, Kurama's to smart.  
  
Vegeta: *whispers to Hiei* you just called yourself stupid.  
  
Hiei: *Bitch slaps Vegeta* Shut the hell up! *Screams*  
  
Vegeta: Don't get your panties all up in a bunch, I'm just saying.  
  
Hiei: Well none asked you.  
  
Vegeta: So? I don't care.  
  
Hiei: You wanna do again?  
  
Vegeta: Yes it would please me greatly knowing that I kicked your ass once more.  
  
Peggy: You leader is here so you all bitches bow down before me. *Drunk out of his mind again*  
  
Hiei: Huh? *looks a peggy* Damm you smell awful. I don't even want to know what you did last night.  
  
Peggy: Your mama.  
  
Hiei: Don't you talk about my mama like that *Tackles Peggy to the ground*  
  
Peggy: ouch my leg I think it's broken *Cries like a baby*  
  
Vegeta: You would have made a great football player Hiei.  
  
Hiei: nah I don't like having guys slap my ass all day, but I wouldn't mind the cheerleaders. *Smirks*  
  
Vegeta: I didn't know you were such a little perv Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *Shurgs*  
  
*After Peggy is rushed to the hospital the game begins. He cried like the little mama's boy that he is.*  
  
Goku: Wlcome once more to Celebrity Jeopary! come on down!  
  
Kurama: I don't mean to sound rude, but isn't Come on down from the price is right? This is Celebrity...Jeopardy *Says is slowly so Goku can understand*  
  
Goku: *Grins* I knew that, I was only tricking you guys.  
  
*Inu-yasha comes walking in with Kagome on his arms. They both had Hawaiian clothes on and tans. Also had big smiles on their faces*  
  
Inu-yasha: I'm back did you guys miss me?   
  
Hiei: more then you will ever know.  
  
Inu-yasha: Goku what are you doing? Sean Connery was suppose to be host not you.  
  
Goku: But Inu-yasha this is my life dream. And I couldn't understand a word that guy says.  
  
Inu-yasha: Get back to your sit now. *Barks at Goku*  
  
Goku: calm down doggy I was only having some fun!  
  
Inu-yasha: You ruined my already horrible show.  
  
Goku: I'm sorry. *goes back to sitting next to ChiChi*  
  
ChiChi: It's ok Goku *Hugs Goku*  
  
Inu-yasha: I almost feel bad!  
  
Hiei: Can we just play now?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sure anyone can start I don't care.  
  
Kagome: *Winks at Inu-yasha*  
  
Inu-yasha: *winks back*  
  
Vegeta: quit flitting and move on with the show.  
  
Inu-yasha: Don't tell me what to do. *Glares* Ok Kurama since your new to the show why don't you start.  
  
Kurama: Sure, but don't you think the categories are just a little to easy? I mean having a category like what is the sound that a duck makes doesn't make very sense.  
  
Hiei: *Buzzes in* What is quack quack!  
  
Inu-yasha: Correct for ummm 400 pts.  
  
Kurama: but..huh?  
  
Inu-yasha: You said what sound a duck makes and that is a category.  
  
Kurama: Yes but I was trying to make a point. *Confused*  
  
Hiei: This is Celebrity Jeopardy Kurama, and I'm the one that's winning.  
  
*They play the game some more. Kurama was losing so bad he was down to -5439, Kurama didn't know how he could fail at a game that was so easy.*  
  
Vegeta: What is Can you feel the love tonight.  
  
Inu-yasha: Right again Vegeta!  
  
Kurama: This is so unfair.  
  
Vegeta: Stop being such a baby.  
  
Inu-yasha: Now let's look at the scores:  
  
Hiei-10,000,133  
  
Vegeta-10,000,132  
  
and finally  
  
Kurama has -16,945  
  
It's now time for Celebrity Jeopardy!  
  
The question is:  
  
What is Ross and Rachael's little girl named on friends?  
  
*Lighs go down and music comes on. A few seconds later everyone has their answer*  
  
Inu-yasha: OK Vegeta what did you put?  
  
Vegeta: I put the right answer.  
  
Inu-yasha: Vegeta put Emma and wagered 10,000,000 pts! correct. Now let's see what Hiei put.  
  
Hiei: I put Emma to and wagered 10,000,000 pts.  
  
Inu-yasha: That's correct! And finally Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I've never even heard of that show, and I don't even watch tv.  
  
Inu-yasha: Oh that's to bad, I'm sorry Kurama, but you lose.  
  
Kurama: This is a stupid show anyways. *Crosses arms*  
  
Inu-yasha: Well that's all the time we have today, join us next time on Celebrity Jeopardy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Fighting Again? GEEZ

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style  
  
Aww Poor Kurama, he's way to smart for this game, and it's not like they even play Jeopardy for very long, something always seems to come up. Well Here's Chapter 8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: This is game is a joke, none of you know anything. *Glares and hair starts to turn Sliver*  
  
Inu-yasha: Quit your bitching you little baby, it's only a game. *Glares back*  
  
Yoko Kurama: What did you just call me?  
  
Inu-yasha: You heard me you bastard.  
  
Vegeta: somehow this looks familiar.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, man they look some..what...a...like. *looks a Vegeta* OMFG ARE WE ALL TWINS HERE OR SOMETHING?  
  
Yoko Kurama and Inu-yasha: HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ME!  
  
Goku: *Eating again, wow wearing a "I'm with stupid" Shirt only the arrow is point up to him* Play the game Play the game! *he shouts out*  
  
*Hiei and Vegeta stand on one side of the stage and Iun-yasha and Yoko Kurama stand on the other. They were all creped out*  
  
Inu-yasha: ah *Sweatdrop* Let's just move on to the show now. Hiei and Vegeta will compete against each other to see who is the best at Jeopardy.  
  
Goku: Excuse me but this is not Jeopardy ok, this is Celebrity Jeopardy. *Goku snapps his fingures*  
  
*everyone looks at him like "what's his probably" or more like "What isn't"*  
  
Goku: Never mind *face turns red*  
  
*Hiei and Vegeta with buzzers in hand and at their podiums get ready for the umlimate round*  
  
Hiei: You going down little man.  
  
Vegeta: I think you mean your going down little man. *snickers*  
  
Inu-yasha: Ok let's begin what is the capital of Spain?  
  
Hiei: What is Medrid *Smirks at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: How did you know that?  
  
Hiei It helps when you have a jagan. *Whispers to Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: hn I think I'll have to get me one of those.  
  
Hiei: yeah right like you could live through that kind of pain. You'll scratch out your eyes before they even start.  
  
Vegeta: Oh yeah  
  
Hiei: yeah  
  
Inu-yasha: come on guys don't start this now. We just started the game. *thinking "maybe I have stayed in Hawaii"*  
  
Hiei: yeah yeah yeah hurry up and let me answer the next question.  
  
Inu-Yasha: wow Hiei you should know by know that your suppose to pick a category.  
  
Hiei: And you should know by know that I don't give a shit what category it is so just say a question.  
  
*Just as he was going to give out another question. Inu-yasha hears laughing in crowd. It was Kuwabara and Goku, pigging out on food and joking around.*  
  
Inu-yasha: Kuwabara you what did I tell you? *Starts to get mad*  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know what? *Shrugs*  
  
Inu-Yasha: That your banned from the set.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah, but you were only kidding. *dumb look on face*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *sighs* whatever.  
  
Yoko Kurama: *sits in the corner sharpening his nails, a sudden wating to kill Inu-yasha* That man is not going to live to see another day.  
  
Hiei: Just ask another fucking question.  
  
Inu-yasha: shut up.  
  
Goku: Man you all must have PMS or something, because your bitchy.  
  
*Kuwabara and Goku give each other high fives, then find all of this funny. Inu-yasha contintues to ask questions. Everyone is getting bored, because all they wanted to see was someone get their ass kick and so far that hasn't happened yet. When Vegeta starts beating Hiei in Jeopardy. Hiei begins to punch Vegeta and they start a fist fight. Yoko Kurama grabs Inu-Yasha's arm and claws his face*  
  
Inu-Yasha: What was that for? *Wipes the blood off*  
  
Yoko Kurama: For stealing my looks.  
  
Inu-yasha: *Takes down Yoko Kurama with a swift punch and claw to the chest*  
  
Yoko Kurama: Do you think that's all it takes to defeat me? *Grabs Inu-yasha by the throat*  
  
Kagome: You leave my man alone *Jumps on Yoko Kurama's back and pulls his hair*  
  
Yoko Kurama: You Bitch *Throws her off*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well that's all the time why have for today, and it's not like we got far anyways. Oh yeah Vegeta on the best Jeopardy player round. *Is being choked by Yoko Kurama* Would you get off of me. *Pushed him away and smiles* Bye all! please don't come back again, I'm warning you now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Wasn't that great guys!  
  
Hiei: yeah real great, when will this end, please tell me?  
  
Me: When I feel like not putting you all through pain.  
  
Vegeta: *with both eyes black* I can't take this anymore.  
  
Hiei: Oh what can't take the pain that I cause you.  
  
Vegeta: No I can't take the pain that she causes.  
  
Me: Deal with it *Laughs evily*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Is there even a point why I'm host, we never seem to play the game.   
  
Me: That's what's suppose to make funny jackass.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine, but can you please make Goku go away. I can't stand him.  
  
Vegeta: You try doing a show with him for few years, it hell.  
  
Goku: I'm right here you know.  
  
Vegeta: So?  
  
Goku: *cries* your so mean *Runs out*  
  
Me: It's so funny when you all fight.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What about that insane Yoko Kurama, I liked him better when he was a red haired sissy.  
  
Kurama: I can't control what my Yoko does.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well you better start.  
  
Me: Save the fighting for the next chapter.! 


	9. The Death of Kuwabaka

Celebrity Jeopardy:Anime Style  
  
Me: Here's chapter 9!  
  
Inu-yasha: PLEASE END THIS GAME, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.  
  
Hiei: what a sissy *smirks*  
  
Yoko Kurama: You just want the game to end, cuz you know I'll win *grins*  
  
Inu-yasha: Well you haven't been winning so far, your awful at this game.  
  
Y. Kurama: I wasn't talking about the game jackass.   
  
Me: ok boys stop fighting *smiles*   
  
*They all glare*  
  
Me: sorry geez.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha: Welcome back to the worst show in history. Before we begin I would like to ask all contestants to please reframe from trying to burn the stage down. *looks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: I thought Jerry springer was the worst show in history. *Shurgs* oh yeah..about that..well I just needed to burn something.  
  
Inu-yasha: *Glares* Don't ever do it again, and please even Jerry Springer wouldn't come on this show.  
  
Vegeta: Since Kurama wasn't dumb enough to be on this show, who is the new contestant?  
  
Inu-yasha: About that, you see *pauses* None wanted to be a contestant, so..umm Goku is.  
  
Vegeta: *enraged* WHAT KA? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THE MAN CAN'T EVEN DRESS HIMSELF.  
  
Inu-yasha: I know that's why Kuwabara is going to help Goku in this round.  
  
Hiei: hn figures two baka's put together make a even more stupid person.  
  
Vegeta: They make the people from the movie dumb and dumber look smart. *Laughs*  
  
Inu-yasha: *rolls eyes* you think I'm happy about this. I would rather be put in a room with Tea for a hour watching Disney videos.  
  
Hiei: I would rather be locked in a room with anyone besides them, watching Disney Videos.  
  
*Goku and Kuwabara come out wearing "Men in Black" suits*  
  
Goku: ready K?  
  
Kuwabara: Ready G? let's go!  
  
*Everyone looks at them like their both on crack*  
  
Goku: were gonna win this game. *high fives Kuwabara*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Speechless* ...  
  
Hiei: wow  
  
Vegeta: mother fuckers *Laughs*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Let's start the game now *Can't stop looking at Goku and Kuwabara. They looked like fools.*  
  
Goku: Will start!   
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine go for it. Give it the old college try.  
  
Goku: I'll take...  
  
Kuwabara: who looks sexier to 100,000 pts.  
  
Inu-yasha: what are you talking about?  
  
Kuwabara: It's a category. *Wrote in a new category*  
  
Inu-Yasha: KUWABARA *yells*  
  
Kuwabara: I just did it for the ladies *Winks at the girls in the crowd*  
  
Hiei: *getting really annoyed* I kill you right now. *Takes out his sword, and cuts off Kuwabara's head* That was the best thing I've ever done in my life.  
  
Vegeta: It's about time someone killed that bastard.  
  
Goku: Hey that wasn't very nice you know.  
  
Hiei: I don't care, I've wanted to kill him for years.  
  
Vegeta: Now if you could only kill the other one for me. *Vegeta wanted Goku dead*  
  
Hiei: It would give me great pleasure too. *runs put to Goku and was about to cut off his head, when ChiChi hit him with her frying pan*  
  
ChiChi: You little shit, I'm not gonna let you kill me man.  
  
Hiei: *knocked out cold*  
  
Vegeta: *laughs*  
  
Inu-yasha: Ok I give up. You all can do whatever as long as you leave me alone.  
  
*They all have a Kuwabara's dead party. Inu-yasha leaves the set and goes out clubing, Hiei still out cold, and Vegeta dresses him in a sailor suit.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. A Day Off!

Celebrity Jeopardy: Anime Style   
  
Since none wants to play the game everyone decides to go to the park and have a picnic, or should I say picnic from HELL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*The day was nice and sunny, as Inu-Yasha, Hiei, Vegeta (and his family), Goku (And his family), Kurama, Yu-Gi, Mirku, Kenshin, and just about anyone else you can think of. All go to the park. They find a nice and large area where none would bother them*  
  
Hiei: *Sits in a tree, eating his food*  
  
Vegeta: *Sitting under the tree eating*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Man what a great day *Sits on the blanket next to Kagome*  
  
Kagome: It sure is *She puts her head on his shoulder*  
  
Hiei: Look at them having fun, it makes me sick.  
  
Goku: *sitting next to Hiei* It makes me sick too.  
  
Hiei: Ahh *Falls out of tree, and lands next to Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: Baka *Laughs*  
  
Hiei: GRR and don't think I hadn't forgotten what you did to me. Dressing me in a sailor suit.   
  
Vegeta: oh I know, but it was funny watching all the other sailors chase you.  
  
Hiei: I can't help it if I'm beautiful *Smirks and starts to laugh*  
  
*Vegeta and Hiei seem to be getting along, but we all know that won't last. Someone will say something rude and they'll have a fist fight*  
  
Kenshin: *dips his feet in the water* it's a fine day, that it is.  
  
Kurama: yes it is. *Kurama eating a sandwich sits next to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: oh why hello there. *Kenshin smiles*  
  
Kurama: you know you and I are a lot alike.  
  
Kenshin: yes indeed we are, were both to smart for these bone heads.  
  
Kurama: yes very smart, although I have no idea why Hiei likes playing this game.  
  
Kenshin: I think he's just playing because Vegeta is.  
  
*Kenshin and Kurama become good friends yay!, but Kurama still doesn't like Inu-Yasha, for stealing his Yoko look. Even though it's probably the other way around. The wind starts to pick up and a little red headed demon comes flying in*  
  
Jin: What a fine day it be *He talks really fast* Top of the morning to you all. *Smiles  
  
Hiei: Oh great the Irish Boy is here. *Rolls eyes*  
  
Jin: *Starts to play some Irish Music, and does the Irish step. He's feet go so fast everyone stares*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wow that Irish boy can dance.  
  
Goku: Let me dance *Starts dancing with Jin*  
  
Jin: Your making me look bad, you stupid fool *Pushes Goku*  
  
Goten: It's ok dad, your still the best. *Him and Trunks run off and play*  
  
Vegeta: That's my boy.  
  
Hiei: I always wanted to be a father, but then I realize the pain I went trough with my own childhood.  
  
Vegeta: I don't even know if the little bastard is mine. Let's just say Bulma get's around.  
  
Hiei: Yeah I can tell by the way she dresses. I do her.  
  
Vegeta: *gets mad* Don't you talk about her like that.  
  
Hiei: huh? You were.  
  
Vegeta: *Punches Hiei* That's my woman and I can say whatever I want.  
  
*Hiei and Vegeta start fighting AGAIN. Kurama and Kenshin talk about the problems in this world, and how they must live, life peacefully. Goku eats so much food that there's none left. So everyone decides to play football. Vegeta is the quarterback for one team Hiei is for the other. Kenshin is on Vegeta's team. Kurama's on Hieis. Goku was with Hiei, but Hiei kicked him off. So Goku went with Vegeta, who benched Goku*  
  
Kurama: *throws the ball to Hiei, who runs to and scores for their team*  
  
Hiei: *Does a victory dance*  
  
*The girls are the cheerleaders*  
  
Botan: GO HIEI WOO HOO!  
  
Bluma: Vegeta's are man if he can't do it none can. *Glares at Botan*  
  
Jin:*Kicks the ball, and hits Vegeta in the head* Sorry lad didn't mean to that.  
  
Vegeta: my head *Passes out*  
  
Bulma: VEGETA *Runs over and tries to help him*  
  
Hiei: well it looks like we win anyways. *Grins*  
  
*It was night time now, and Hiei had started a small fire, and they all roast marshmellows*  
  
Goku: This is good. *Eats 5 at a time*  
  
Hiei: I could have made a bigger fire you know.  
  
Vegeta: *With a black and blue eye sits next to Bulma* Bulma do I look ok?  
  
Bulma: You look just fine Vegeta.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Does this mean, we have to go back tomorrow and play that awful game?  
  
Goku: I like that game.  
  
Kurama: I don't *Glares*  
  
Jin: I would love to see this game your talking about.  
  
Inu-Yasha: huh? *Jin talked way to fast for him*  
  
Hiei: He wants to play the game.  
  
Inu-Yasha: oh well if you want to, but I think we should all go home now. I see rain clouds forming.  
  
*Rain started to fall and the gang all go back to there homes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
